


Unum

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conspiracy, Invisible Cage, NWO, Orwellian, new world order, sheeple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Orwell, Huxley, and others -- a Glorious New Future has been envisioned many times.  What if you couldn't see the bars of your cage, though?  What if, in fact, you welcomed freely, even craved, those very bars?𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Collections: Brave New Orwell





	Unum

Snuffy had grown up in the heady and glorious days following the ascension of Novus Ōrdō Mundī. He was safe at home, as was everyone today, with bars over every door and window to keep people doubly safe, and guards to watch against anonymous mass shooters ( _it happens – just watch the news, and you'll see!_ ).

The 7:00 news was his favorite: a sunset on a beach, followed by the 7:30 news summarizing TV script proposals – never any actual TV shows, of course: those could have contained subversive subliminal messages! – and he could play games in the corner of the screen as the news played. The State always allowed for that. The State is good.

Tonight there'd been a cool show idea called “ _The Beachcomber_.” He liked that thought, wandering along beaches and picking the occasional fruit, eating fresh-cooked fish by a fire in the sand... but he'd never want to actually do that: there were hypodermics all over the shore, and the plants and animals out there weren't really food (not that he knew what was in his food, anyway – you weren't even allowed to know that, since it was none of your business, though he was just glad that they fed him at all, since he was just another breeder who was latched onto the charity of their apron strings), and even with the bonus of added guards for the star of the show, there was the fear that the guards themselves could always go crazy or something – you could never be too cautious about that.

He was glad not to be a guard. He couldn't imagine the terrible responsibility that they must shoulder, having to watch five different people all through the work day. Worse still if they were a custodian, guarding the guards. Divide everyone and protect us from ourselves, that was the motto, tried and true.

Reproduction was in vitro, with the children being raised by The State in kibbutzes. This was a good thing, too, since you couldn't expect anyone to actually go on dates in person – it was a rape culture after all, and you never knew what someone might do, even in public. He much preferred staying home where he was safe, king of his ten-square, free to do anything that he wanted – as long as it was a State-approved activity and during activity-approved hours, of course. Of course, you received photographs of your kids as they grew up, along with a few lines of text regarding their development and friends. And sometimes they were paraded around in public or on TV for morale, especially when an important dignitary or rich and influential person were in town; sometimes the people's smiles felt out of place, and their hands looked utterly wrong and possessive around the kids' shoulders and elsewhere, as their eyes seem to rove over them as predators' and the kids' faces became wooden as the people leaned in to whisper some charming witticism or encouragement to them, but surely that was only your sick imagination. Sometimes you could even be forgiven for imagining that they might make these children disappear for their own twisted amusements or to rejuvenate their own failing and aging blood, as was taught of the dark ages of back before – but of course that could never happen now, everyone was always quick and careful to point out succinctly. Unfortunately, there were a lot of childhood diseases that made the rounds, and kids died a lot, especially after such parades by an amazing stroke of coincidence. It was a shame that you couldn't see them at the funerals; always a closed casket. Still, it was so much better than the dark ages, when people couldn't walk the streets in broad daylight without being mugged and kidnapped – why, back then, twelve out of every ten kids were abducted! Everyone knew how good they had it now.

Friday nights were Snuffy's favorite. He'd get on the party line and say hello, and everyone else would say hello, and the state monitor would say hello... then they'd all say goodbye and hang up. They were party animals, it was true, but they knew that there were limitations to everything. There'd been this guy once who'd suggested that they hang out together in person. That had been awkward. Luckily, he'd gone missing at work the next day and no one had ever seen him again.

There was also a lot of fear and panic about the 201 virus – nobody talked about it exactly, just around it, but it was in the news a lot. Everyone had been dropping dead lately. Just yesterday his whole work crew had died, and he hadn't even realized it. The names scrolled along the screen, and he'd even seen his own name in there, but they must have meant someone else, or made a typographical error. Still, they had specifically named his work crew, and even though he felt fine and nobody seemed to be dead at work, it had been in the news – and what was in the news _had_ to be true.

Even The Leader was never seen. He or she had to be kept secret for their own safety and everyone else's. The Leader was chosen by the Secret Council, also kept hidden for their safety and everyone else's, all to keep things running smoothly.

Of course, it was only a precaution. It wasn't as if there were much threat in fact. After all, who could live _out there_ , anyway? You'd starve to death instantly and suffer exposure the whole time. There were no cafeterias or bedrooms in the wild, you never knew when lightning might strike – and then there were all of those poisonous plants and animals everywhere that would kill you and eat you alive!

He had no idea as to how humanity had survived for centuries under so many cruel and capricious governments waging incessant warfare to the point that the whole world had been nothing but radioactive wasteland everywhere. Centuries of it! It was a nightmare to hear and watch the State's docudramas and know how everyone was once starved and beaten if they stepped out of line.

People were in good hands with The State, and they knew it, just as they always said in their electronic diaries.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
